Amnesia
by DaniellEReri
Summary: She's a prodigy at just about everything, but her heart is dancing until an accident occurs. Mikasa relives her past in a way no one ever expected. Will she ever get her memories back or will her beloved fiancè lose her forever. (Mikasa/Eren) mild (Mikasa/Levi) (Eren/Annie) and other pairings.
1. H20

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic in a reaaaaaaally long time. I obsessed with AOT and I love Ereri but I also thought Mikasa and Eren made a cute couple as well. **

**Anyways..please review and leave tips or things you would possibly like to see. I have been writing this story out of order so I currently have scenes everywhere on my computer from when I get a sudden idea lol. Please I love all feedback but please be kind. ^_^ I would like to continue this story but if only if you're interested so read/review! (Xoxo)**

"Will you marry me? "

My body froze.

All eyes were on me and I could feel a wave of exhaustion sweeping over me. Sweat clinging to my body like a rag. I hadn't had a sip of water in hours, ignoring my instructors press to stay hydrated between acts.

I was trying to focus on catching my breath, however that's a little hard to do when you're standing under burning hot stage lights. I probably wouldn't have comprehended the question if I hadn't noticed him get down on one knee.

I couldn't help but think, _Is this actually happening? _What did I do to deserve this wonderful man. This man that has given me everything since we were just children. Up until we started dating I was not the nicest person. It was actually safe to say I was a complete bitch, but he just brushed it off as if it were nothing. He was perfect, iridescently perfect. So why couldn't I say yes? Why was my body frozen? Why couldn't I breathe? _Oh shit, I can't breathe._

"Mikasa?"

I barely felt his rough fingertips gently attached to my own. He was beautiful. I followed a trail of his sweat (probably from his nervousness) tracing my eyes down his smooth sculpted face, grazing down to his neck and collarbone. His patient green eyes stared into mine waiting for me to respond, only I couldn't.

A sudden 'aww' emerged from the audience, as I stood trembling under these damn-burning lights. _I really can't breathe._

"Mikasa"

At that moment, I thought of the movie _It Takes Two _with the Olsen twins_. _The scene where Alyssa's father tells her he's engaged to the fakest ghostly pale blonde bitch of all time, and then again when the group of kids were playing charades. I thought about what she would do in a situation like this. Although the difference between her and myself is I was not faking. In fact, I probably shouldn't' have been standing.

I glanced behind me for a chair, as if expecting one to magically appear. Instead, I saw those icy blue eyes, my best friend Armin standing next to the stage curtains. In the one look I gave him, he knew something was wrong, a worried expression going across his face. _Fuck.. the room slowly started spinning._

"Uhem " He cleared his throat once more, gently squeezing my hand as if to pull my attention back to him. "I said Mikasa Ackerman, my sweetheart, would you do the wonderful honor of marrying me?" _I was going to puke…no worse I was going to.. to.._

3…

"Eren"

2…

"I.."

1

SMACK! And just like that, the floor and the ceiling became a blurr. My eyes rolling into the back of my head, my limbs went numb, and my head knocking against the ground so hard it recoiled into a second thud, concussion flashing through my mind or worse.

"Mikasa! Oh shit MIkasa! Eren yelled. The last thing I heard before going unconscious was the gasps and screams of the audience. I barely took notice of the strong broad arms wrapping around my body gently setting my head into his lap.

Well shit.. I was not expecting that.


	2. Esmeralda

**_Holà! So yeah I know where I want this story to go, it's kinda just taking me a while to get there. This is a late update but hopefully you guys like it! Remember to review please (kind but tough love) and if you guys have anything you wish to see happen I am open for suggestions! Okay now more story! :)_**

_Fuck.. why are the lights so bright?... and where am I? _

"Mikasa?" I could hear someone say. "Mikasa, can you hear me?" I felt someone's gentle hand stroking my hair, and chattering all around me.

"hmmm." I groaned. My head felt like someone had hit me with a chair.

"Relax everyone, back up and give her some air." I heard a stern voice say. "Ackerman." _Ackerman? Was that supposed to be me? _

"Arlert, get me another cold towel." I could hear the voice say again. Why were there so many voices?

" Rivaille, she's waking up!" I could barely make out icy blue eyes. Was he the one stroking my head?

"Mikasa? Can you hear me?" The same voice, only softer than the others had been. More soothing.

"Too many.." I managed to groggily say, scrunching up my face hoping they would take the hint. Thankfully someone did.

"Alright, everyone out except Arlert and Jaegar!" Rivaille barked out.

When I felt it was safe I opened my eyes to see three men staring down at me. The first man was quite pale, but handsome nonetheless. His eyes were narrow and grey and boring into me, his expression bored and calm as if nothing of importance was taking place.

Although he was kneeling at my side so maybe I was reading him wrong. He also seemed more mature than the other two, if only by a few years maybe? The other male sitting at my left was blonde with beautiful big blue eyes, gently stroking my hand in his and a small smile spread across his lips.

And then there was this lap. This unusually warm pair of thighs cradling my head. Long rough fingers ran through my hair, while the other held a cold cloth to my forehead. He had the most beautiful dark green eyes I have ever seen, relief filling them as he let out a sigh. His complexion was like honey, with a muscular physique. His body was warm against my own as the back of his fingers caressed my cheek_…wait…back the hell up! He's doing what? _

Stupidly forgetting how drained I was, I instantly shot up from his lap, knocking our heads together in the process, and once again I was on the floor. "Shit!" I heard him groan, holding his noes.

They all looked confused and on edge, the boy with the green eyes more aggravated than confused.

"What the hell Mikasa!" he squeaked.

"Who the hell are you?! And why do I feel like Travis Barker used my head for a drum set? I demanded putting pressure against my now throbbing headache.

They all glanced at each other, once again with confused and panicked looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" He asked again.

"I said, who the fuck are you? And what am I doing here?" I repeated unbelievably slowly as if I were talking to a two year old. I was becoming annoyed really fast and I didn't know how much longer I could take before I put them all in the emergency room.

"Fuck. Jaeger, I think she's serious." The shorter man spoke up.

"Eren, I think he's right." _Eren huh? Was that Esmeralda's name? _"Mikasa, do you know who we are?" The blonde boy questioned. His eyes were panicked awaiting my response.

"Now if I knew that, I wouldn't be about to kick all of your asses right now would I?" I spat.

This time the shorter male stepped forward and crouched down to my eye level. His name was Rivialle I think. At least that's what blondie called him.

"Hey Princess listen up.. My name is Rivialle Ackerman, your dance instructor. The blonde kid is Armin Arlert, a good friend of yours, and that fuck up over there is Eren Jaegar, your dippy fiancé as of 20 minutes ago. And you sunshine are Mikasa Ackerman." He said bluntly, and by the look on his face he was dead serious. Which meant I was in deep shit. A look of utter disbelief flashed across my face and all of a sudden I felt sick again.

"W…w-what the hell?! M-my fiancé?" I looked over to Eren, my heart now beating uncontrollably out of my chest. There was no way I could be engaged! And Rivaille sure as hell didn't look like a dance instructor.

"Don't screw with me twerp! " I shot up and took a step forward. "Are you really my instructor or some kid I babysat last week? How old are you anyway?!" I yelled.

"Why you little bit…" I cut him off as he growled preparing to lunge as Armin grabbed him by the arm.

"And you!" I whirled around, giving Eren a death glare. "If I'm your fiancé where's the ring hmm?" I yelled holding up my ring finger.

Instantly his eyes became wider, panicking and thrown off by the question. "Well… I never actually got a chance to put in on your finger before you…fainted." He was barely keeping his composure. Defeat and guilt written all over his gorgeous face. _Wait, what am I thinking? Stop it! You don't even know this kid. _I shook my head to rid my head of naughty thoughts.

"Bullshit! Nice try." I snapped and turned on my heels to leave.

"Mikasa wait!" Armin shouted. He managed to snag a hold of my arm until I jerked it back, his hands going up in defense, backing up to give me space.

"Please, just listen for a minute. Eren and I are your best friends, and Rivaille is.." He trailed off at the look on Rivailles face as he covertly shook his head in response. "Well he's also a friend. "He continued. "We've been friends since we were kids. You and Eren started dating three years ago, and tonight he proposed." _I've been dating him for 3 years?_ "You are also one of the top dancers of this academy. Is any of this coming back to you at all?"

A look of desperation was in his eyes. I knew the answer he wanted, but I honestly had no idea who any of them were. I actually started to feel a little bad for my "fiance' too. His big puppy dog eyes, just begging me to recall…. but I couldn't.

"No, it's not." I let out a deep sigh, my head hanging now in frustration. I hated this. These all seemed like really nice people, even Rivaille more or less, and I couldn't remember a thing about any of them at all.

"Did I say yes?" I asked out of nowhere. I hadn't planned on the question slipping out, but I had been dwelling on it ever since they brought it up.

They all looked to each other in confusion, unsure of how to answer the question. Eren's face however was fuming and red, as if all of his efforts for the perfect proposal had gone to waste.

"No, you didn't get the chance. You fainted from heat exhaustion and dehydration before you could respond." Armin simply stated.

"Oh, I see." This situation was truly messed up. What was worse is the man I've known all my life and have been dating for three years would probably never get his response if I didn't snap out of it.

"Alright Ackerman, so what do you want to do now? You don't' seem to remember any of us, so you sure as hell won't remember anyone else. Would you feel comfortable going home with Eren?" Rivaille questioned. Wow he actually seemed sincere. I honestly hadn't thought about where I would stay. I was too busy playing Whack-a-Mikasa for the past 45 minutes.

"Maybe." I hesitated. "Do we really live together? Or is this a sick trick to get me to go home with you?" I questioned bluntly.

Eren finally spoke up, "Actually, you Armin and I all live together along with 4 other roommates. We share a duplex in the city."

This couldn't have gotten any more complicated had I been pregnant. _Oh god I better not be pregnant!_ I lifted the towel from earlier to my head in an attempt to calm myself down. I noticed Rivaille attempting to do the same except he was massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Look, maybe I should stay with my parents for a while until I at least know a little more about everyone." I suggested, trying to relieve the headache everyone was starting to attain.

Simultaneously they all looked away. _Oh great, now they were about to tell me my parents disowned me or something. _

Armin finally spoke up, "They don't live in the city, and I don't think we should worry them right now as late as it is. For all we know your memory could be back tomorrow and we will have worried them for nothing."

There was something they weren't telling me. Eren and Rivialle both gave him curious glances, but I wasn't going to question it now. I was starting to feel fatigue again.

"Alright then, I'll go with you, but first I need to meet everyone else. I don't need to be in a house with a bunch of psychopaths by myself." I said rolling my eyes.

"Or.." Rivialle began. " If you're comfortable enough, you can stay at my place for the night. This way you only have one psycho to deal with. I'm sure you can handle that." He said giving me a mocking smirk. I didn't know what to think of the joke, especially when I saw the death glare Eren gave him after he offered.

He did have a point though. I would feel better being in a house with one strange man rather than 7 random people. But something was telling me to check with Eren, just to make sure. After all he was my fiancé… sort of.

"Eren?" He turned to me, his eyes still boiling from Rivaille's last offer. "Would you mind me staying with Rivaille or is there something I should know that someone isn't telling me?"

His fists clenched at the question, and almost immediately he relaxed them taking deep breaths. He hesitated speaking his next words. "N..No, I trust Rivialle, and I think you will be fine staying at his place. As long as you're comfortable, that's all that matters to me."

"I see." I said cooly. " Well then. I guess I'm coming with you then." I said with a smirk. His face snapped up in confusion, looking to Armin for answers, who was equally taken aback.

"B-but I thought you weren't comfortable with all the people?" He asked, that confused look never leaving his face.

"Well, no man would ever let his fiancé stay at another man's house, but that fact that you cared that much about my comfort says you're a sweet guy. So tonight I will go home with you guys." I said giving a small smile.

Eren's expression quickly changed to a cocky grin himself, immediately making me rethink my decision. This was no longer about trusting him, but rather me not trusting myself to pounce on him then and there. This kids cocky nice guy act was turning me on. My body suddenly felt warm and tingly all over again. Only this time I didn't want it to stop.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**So I'm still working on updating sooner but hey what can you do! Hope you like! I loved the sneak peak of Eren's artistic expression in this chapter, there will be more of that in the future. Also I listened to a lot of Taylor Swift while writing this chapter so bear with me cause the new album just came out! haha o^_^o**

When we pulled up to the house I have to say I was impressed. They lived in a pretty decent neighborhood, complete with a small backyard and a fence.

"Well here we are." Eren shut off the engine turning to me with a smile.

"Wow Esmeralda, I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to have such a nice place."

Eren rolled is eyes before giving me a response. "Thanks. And you can call me by my name you know." He waved a hand for me to follow him to the entrance. He flipped through a few keys before finally opening the door like that scene in the Titanic movie.

"Wow." I gapped.

I was genuinely surprised, as I took in my new surroundings. Eren locked the door behind us and smiled. I could tell his ego was growing feeling proud of his home.

The inside of the house was not what I expected of college students, but I guess things are easier when you have 6 roommates paying rent.

I was standing in the lower level family room complete with couches, chairs, a flat screen television surrounded by gaming consoles, a coffee table, and giant movie posters lining the walls. In front of me was a long hallway with 3 bedrooms and a full bathroom he explained. Eren lead me to the bedroom with music coming from it. On the outside of the door was a dream catcher the size of my head. He knocked once and didn't get a response.

"Christa!" He yelled knocking again, but of course she couldn't hear him over the bass coming from the extremely loud pop song and from what I could hear her even louder singing.

"Umm, sorry about this. She likes to do this when she thinks no one is home." Eren rubbed the back of his head getting frustrated, knocking one last time.

"Hey Historia open the door!" He yelled at one last attempt.

"It's alright, I can just meet her later. "I said not wanting to cause trouble.

"No, it's better if we do this now, considering…the situation and all." I guess I couldn't disagree. I liked the idea of meeting one at a time rather than all of them gawking at me at once.

"Fuck it." Eren said twisting the knob and stepping inside and immediately regretted his decision. A petite girl with long blonde hair was bouncing around in her matching pink lace bra and underwear, singing into her hairbrush at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were closed as she belted the lyrics '_cause the players gonna play play play play play, and the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate, baby im just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, I shake it off, I shake it off!' _To demonstrate the shake it off she would shimmy her shoulders and swing her hips. The sight was almost as hysterical as Eren's now bright red cheeks. I don't think he meant to, but all he could do was stare with his mouth open, cheeks flushed and ears scorching red.

The girl had still been singing when she finally opened her eyes, "Hey Hey Heyyyaaaahhhh! What the hell Eren!" she instantly turned a similar shade to Eren and tried to cover herself my crossing her arms. "Close the damn door, asshole!" Eren finally broke out of his trance and slammed the door shut. When he finally turned to me, I didn't think it was possible but he was now the shade of a cherry.

"Smooth move pretty boy." I said teasingly with a smirk.

"Oh fuck off." He grumbled, then his eyes got wide as he realized what he said. He leaned back against the wall rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just shake it off." I couldn't help it. Good thing was it made him chuckle, and the cherry color was slowly fading from his cheeks.

"Are you really cracking jokes right now?" He said flashing me a side smirk.

"Oh chill out, you act like you've never seen a girl naked before."

And once again his cheeks were flushed. "It's just been a while since I've seen anyone else.." he trailed off. I looked to the ground, my own cheeks suddenly felt warm, and I've never been so thankful in my life to see someone I've never met.

The blonde finally appeared at the door in dark skinny jeans and a pink v-neck. "Hey guys, sorry about that, I thought I was the only one home." She said giving a apologetic smile.

She was really cute, I must admit. Her short stature made her appear younger than she was, but I couldn't help but smile at how youthful and happy she was. She stood leaning against her doorway, legs crossed and beaming with a smile. "Oh and sorry Eren. I didn't mean to be so harsh, you just startled me." She chuckled giving him a wink.

"Mm hmm, ha. ha. If were all done making fun of me, we have something serious to discuss."

"Oh right! Mikasa you poor thing how are you feeling? You hit the floor pretty hard." Christa said sounding like a concerned mother.

"Well actually…" I started until Eren cut me off.

"She doesn't remember anything. Nothing, absolutely nothing, not even me!"Eren snapped. It didn't dawn on me how much this was hurting him until I heard it in his voice. Trying to keep his cool he just stared at the floor in deep thought biting his thumbnail. Poor Christa just stood there blinking, a very confused look on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean she doesn't remember you? Like she has amnesia?" Her face suddenly look horrified, eyes popping out of her head and staring at me shaking her head. "Do you honestly not remember anything at all? Not even your name?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No, I don't. I only know what this kid told me, and so far that's not much except I'm is fiancé, and I'm still not sure how I feel about that." I shot a glance at Eren, and my stomach dropped. His expression was that of a kicked puppy, a frown plastered to his face.

He pushed himself off of the wall with the propped leg he was leaning against and started to turn away. Christa managed to snag him by the arm before he could get away. " Hey Eren don't be like that. This is hard for all of us, especially Mikasa. Imagine how scary this must be for her." Eren just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He brushed us off and headed for the stairs. And then there was just Christa and I.

"Look I'm really sorry. I know how hard this must be for you guys, and thanks for being so understanding about all of this. " My voice sounded more cracked then it should have. My eyes suddenly started to burn as well, tears stinging at the corners.

"Hey now.." Christa pulled me into a hug. "None of this is your fault. Sometimes things just happen, and right now we'll just have to play it by ear. Okay?" She pulled back enough to look me in the eyes. Giving me a small smile she wiped away the tears I never felt fall, and I suddenly felt better knowing there was someone I could trust in the house.

"Eren's just being an ass cause he's frustrated you know? He's had this engagement planned for months and for this to happen is pretty shitty. But here, how about I finish showing you the rest of the house?" She smiled again and pulled me along not giving me a chance to respond.

She led me to the same stairs Eren used to escape and I was stunned. The kitchen was beautiful, something right out of a magazine. The counters were beige granite and accented with stainless steel appliances. Off to the side was a table that could seat about eight people and bar stools aligned another counter space. Across from the kitchen was a landing space with two futons, a side table with a lamp, and a bookshelf. The entire space was surrounded by windows, showing a view of the city's nightlife. Pulling me down another hallway much like the previous one, there were four more doors, one of which was another full bathroom. On the outside of one was a poster that read congratulations and rose petals surrounding the floor. I could only guess whose room it was.

"Aha, sorry about that, we didn't know the situation would be this… complicated." Christa once again gave me an apologetic smile. "It's alright." I said giving a small smile in return.

"Well here's your room, but we don't have to go in right now if it's too soon."

"No, it's alright. Although would you mind coming in with me?" I didn't feel comfortable going in by myself just yet, especially knowing what today's event were meant to be.

"Sure." Christa smiled and together we took one last breath to prepare for what was waiting on the other side. She pushed open the door and I felt sick once again. The entire room was covered in rose petals, from the floor to the petal formed heart on the bed. Next to the bed on a nightstand was another bouquet of lilies and a card that read to my fiancé. I hesitantly took a step forward, feeling like I was walking in a graveyard and didn't want to disturb the spirits. "Oh wow." I whispered to myself, although Christa had heard me.

"This is absolutely adorable!" She chirped, clasping her hands together. The entire room was filled with unlit candles, probably to be lit later as a surprise. We walked over to the wall in front of the bed, covered in black and white polaroid's of Eren and myself. Hand written underneath each picture was a caption and a date.

"Oh my goodness! Mikasa come over here!" Christa yelled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I turned giving her a confused expression. She gestured for me to walk over to her and spun me around once I was next to her.

"Look." She gestured towards the wall and I almost lost my shit. Hidden within the pictures covering the walls was a giant picture of myself. I was staring off into God knows where, hair brushing slightly over my eyes, and a hand was hold up a red scarf around my mouth. Unconsciously I brought the same scarf I was currently wearing up to my mouth in an attempt to hide as tears started streaming down my face.

Before I knew it I was running out of the room and colliding with Eren on the way out knocking him onto the floor. He grumbled something before looking at me to speak, but stopped once he saw I was crying. " Hey, Mikasa what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked, reaching toward me as if to check for damage.

Before he could say anything else I stood up and bolted down the stairs. " Hey! Mikasa where are you going?!" He shouted after me.

Christa caught Eren by the arm and holding him in place. "Give her some space for a while. She won't wander too far because she doesn't know the area." She reassured him.

"What the hell happened? Why is she so upset?" His tone was accusatory and Christa took notice.

"I was showing her the rest of the house and well….she saw the room. I guess it was a little overwhelming so she took off." Christa trailed off at the end feeling guilty and partly responsible. Eren just looked at her and let out a deep sigh running a hand over his face. After a minute of standing and silence, Christa was the first to speak. "I need a drink." She said heading toward the kitchen.

Standing on tiptoes to get two glasses out of the cupboard, Christa located the tequila in the fridge and poured generously. Eren was still where she had left him, only now he was slumped on the floor against the wall with his knees to his chest, and his head was resting on his outstretched arms.

"Here." Christa handed him his drink before joining him on the floor. Taking a sip she leaned her head against the wall and let out a sigh. For 15 minutes the only sound that could be heard was their breathing and occasional sip.

"So.. what are we going to do?" Christa took the initiative. It was moments like these that Eren was glad to have Christa as a friend. His problem was her problem and boy was this one hell of a problem.

Yeahhh lots of T swift…Sorry for you non Swifties out there, I was just recently converted so deal with it. This chapter was a little on the short side but the next should be longer . 3 But more of the gang and Levi in the next chapter ! yay!


	4. The Bad and the Ugly

**My oh my it's been a while! Sorry I've been so exhausted lately with work and It's just ugggg. I dream of things in my sleep, start to write, fall asleep, wake up at 2am. Yeaahhh anywhoo! Shit gets real in this chapter. **

**Trigger Warnings!**

**There is mention of attempt at ****rape**** and ****abuse****. It doesn't get too far but still just in case some don't want to risk it. **

**On a positive note though, we find out a brieft something juicy about Levi. Mwahahahaha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I didn't even know where I was going, let alone where I was. I just needed to get out of there and think. Wrapping my arms around myself, I wish I had brought a jacket. The wind picked up sending chills down my spine as I took in my surroundings.<p>

The city was beautiful and frightening all at once. At night there was so much to see. On one block would be bars and clubs and on the other high-end boutiques.

I looked at my phone and it was about 11 at night, so of course the high-end part of the city would be closed. Walking around the city alone late at night with a bunch of drunk college kids probably wasn't the best idea. I tried to stay along the busy side of the city so I wouldn't be completely by myself at night, but that was a mistake.

I was constantly getting cat calls from drunk guys, even some girls that were with them.

Girl 1 -"Oh look at that exotic bombshell!"

Girl 2 "Betcha her nose is fake." They were following me now.

Girl 1- "Bet that pretty mouth of hers could take ten cocks at once. We should go find Brian, he would love to have some fun." Her eyes looked like the devil himself.

Girl 1- "Hey! Hey Wyatt go get Brian, tell him I found a pretty slut for him to play with."

Brian- "Who found my slut?" I scrunched my face and just kept walking, now picking up the pace. The girls had fallen behind and just called out 'try not to have too much fun.' Laughing to each other.

"Hey! Hey sweetie where you off to?" Brian and the other guy Wyatt were still tailing behind, along with two others. These guys were obviously jocks, and drunk at that.

_Just keep walking _I had to keep telling myself.

"Hey girl! I'm talking to you."

"Yeah bitch I know you hear us calling you!" Wyatt's voice was rough and demanding, like he was used to giving orders.

_Just keep walking Mikasa or you will be sent to jail for attempt to castrate… of course that's not a real thing but this asshole is surely asking for it._

"Look bitch! I know you heard me!" He grabbed me by the arm and whirled me around toward him.

Instinctively I twisted around from his grasp and pinned him against the brick wall. Another tried to come at me from behind; until I held out my foot giving a side thrust kick to his face knocking him out. It wasn't enough though, there were still two others and each of them took an arm in an attempt to pull me off of their friend.

One of them covered my mouth as they dragged me around the corner and into the alley pressing my face me against the wall. I groaned at the pain taking quick struggled breaths to calm myself down, trying to think how I was going to get out of this. Screaming for help was out of the question seeing how we were surrounded by bars, clubs, and loud music.

" Haha, feisty thing aren't you? I like a girl that plays hard to get." Brian was now inches from my face. I couldn't help but wince from the stench of his breath.

"I was going to be nice and try to make it nice for you, but now you've lost that option. Turn her around." He commanded.

His friends turned me around so I was now facing him.

" Ya know, run my fingers through that pretty hair of yours. Trail my lips down that smooth skin.." I scoffed. He grab my chin and pulled my face up to face his.

"Nip slowly at those soft lips." He leaned in to kiss me, but instead got a knee to the groin, now bending over gasping for breath.

"Stupid bitch! You're going to really get it now." He threatened.

The two guys that had my arms once again pushed me harder against the wall, hitting my head. I'm sure there must've been blood now, as I groaned at the pain. One of them leaned into my ear, his breath smelled disgusting and made me want to puke. They were all pathetic, huge, and drunk and I couldn't believe there was no one else around.

" That sound you made was sexy. Let's see if we can make that happen again shall we?"

"Fuck you!" I growled between teeth.

The one I had kicked was still on the ground holding his nuts. My head was spinning and I couldn't think, still out of it from this afternoon, my body was running on adrenaline that was slowly dying. I had no choice but to accept what was about to happen, and closed my eyes praying it would be over quick.

I could feel someone trailing their hands down my back, to the front of my stomach, slowly moving to the front of my jeans. My eyes were clamped shut and I refused to open them. I didn't want to remember this. I didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night screaming because I could see their faces grinning and their hands touching what wasn't theirs. I wanted Eren.

I could feel tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall but I was too angry to let them. Someone started to undo my belt, and I could feel hot breath closing in on my neck. They smelled of cheap beer, sweat, and cigarettes, and it made me feel disgusting as he started to kiss down my throat.

"H..hey dude watch out!" I heard someone on my left yell sounding shaken, and the grip on my arms tightened.

I heard the sound of metal hitting something hard, and snapped my eyes open in time to see the guy I had kneed fall to the ground. His limp body was spread in all different directions as he hit the pavement. The other two still had me pinned, and their grip tightened, nails digging into my skin out of fear, and it hurt like a bitch.

"l.. dude we don't want trouble."

A man was standing in front of the now limp body, and slowly started walking toward us, face hidden by the dark alley.

"Say that again will ya? I have a hard time believing you as you have a woman pinned to the wall and half dressed you sick fucks." He growled.

I almost started balling then and there when I saw who it was. Rivaille looked murderous and spoke with such a threatening calmness it was eerie. The two guys looked like they wanted to piss their pants as he got closer, their legs trembling beneath them.

"Now fuck off before I call the cops and have you two fucks arrested for molestation."

At that they bolted down the alley and never looked back. I let out the breath I'd been holding in the entire time and slid down the wall sobbing, hiding my face with my hands.

Levi stooped down on one knee beside me and just let me cry in silence, rubbing my hair and leaning his forehead onto mine, occasionally whispering it's okay'.

I suddenly heard a click and both our heads shot up in unison to see the guy who was previously on the ground directing a gun at us.

"Not so bad now are you little man?" I could see the smug look through the shiner on his right eye and the busted lip as he smirked.

Levi just smirked as a sudden whipping sound came out of nowhere and the man was down again crouching and holding his side. When he removed his hand, there was a dark red liquid covering it and his eyes got wide as he choked up blood and bent over struggling to breathe.

"Hello? Yes, we have a man hear by the alley of Grey Goose Lounge. Yes, send a squad car and an ambulance. He along with two others attempted to molest my friend, but he was shot in the side and groin during the struggle. Yes, thank you." Rivialle then hung up and let out a sigh.

"B..but he was only shot in the side.." I stuttered.

At that he casually stood and walked over to the man still clutching his side, the man looking up to him with bloodshot eyes and bloody teeth sputtering inaudible nonsense. Rivaille then raised a leg and kicked the man so that he was laying on his back and held up his pistol, this time aiming for the mans groin, and pulled the trigger.

"Ahh…agh…(cough, cough)" The man started wheezing at an attempt to gasp from the sudden pain, but soon his breathing stopped all together.

"Come on." He lifted me up by the arms and led me away from the alley but not without first taking off his coat and throwing it over my shoulders. He wrapped an arm around my waist to support me and we headed toward what I assumed what his car.

"I'll take you home." He said quietly.

"A..Actually, do you mind if I stay with you for a while? I don't want Eren to see me like this and I'm not sure how much longer I can…" I trailed off and fell into his arms out of breath and drained.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" Were the last words I could hear before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Duplex 12:30 A.M.<strong>

Eren POV

This entire thing is my fault.

"Eren?"

I fucked up.

"Eren."

This whole proposal was a mistake.

"Eren, snap out of it."

What was I even thinking? Someone like Mikasa would even want to settle down with me, when she could have anyone…

Someone with a future…

Someone with potential…

Someone other than me…

Chrisa POV

I knew I shouldn't have given him that much to drink. Now here he was staring off into space like someone kicked his puppy.

"Eren, dammit snap out of it!" I shouted. I swear once this kid got into a depression it would take Jesus himself to get him out of it, and I wasn't about to let him sink that far. Not again.

I walked into the kitchen not knowing what I was looking for exactly, but I needed something..anything to shake him of this. _Aha! _I thought outloud.

"Perfect." I knew this may be taking it too far, but at this point I had no other choice.

I Immediately picked up the phone and started dialing. On the third ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello? Yeah, it Eren. Yea, he's bad." I looked over at Eren, unmoving, not blinking, just staring into space as if no one else was in the room. "yea can you come over? Okay great see you in a bit!"

**20 minutes later**

"Hey Eren."

Petra was always someone Eren could talk to, when he couldn't come to us. There was just something about her voice and mom mode that brought you to attention with the snap of her fingers.

"Petra?" Eren said, barley a whisper.

"Oh jeez! Alright, get your ass up Jaegar!" She growled practically dragging him to his feet.

"Oh! w..what the hell!?" Eren shouted.

"Oh don't what the hell me! Get your boney ass up and snap out of it! Now I know things didn't go as planned today, but that's no reason to slumping about all pathetic like a lost puppy! " She yelled.

"Now." She said pointing an accusing finger at me. " You should have known better than to give him alcohol after all this! Christa I expected more of you!" She wagged a finger in my face, before taking me by the arm as well.

"Now we have to go out and find her! At this time of night who knows what could happen. I will call Levi and have him help." She was already pushing us out of the door and grabbing our jackets before we could protest.

Leave it to Petra to make a grown man and woman feel like their six years old.

"Dammit! Why'd you call her?" Eren grumbled nudging Christa in the sides.

"What was that?!" Petra hissed.

"N.n..nothing! Thanks for helping." They chimed in unison smiling sheepishly.

"Thank me once we find your fiancé." And we were off to search the streets of Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivialle's House 1:05 A.M.<strong>

Rivaille had just stepped out of his steaming hot shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped around his shoulders. He had been thinking about tonight's events and it was all finally starting to catch up with him.

He was out at a bar with a few friends.

His friends quickly became to drunk for his liking so he bid them a farewell and closed his tab, deciding to drive home. He only had a martini or two so he would've been good for the 15 minute drive back to his apartment.

He started to walk down the streets of downtown Lincoln Park and heard a commotion coming from the alley. Now a smarter, wiser man would've kept walking and called the police to handle it. But then he wouldn't be Rivaille now would he?

Everything after that had been a blur. A bloody… messy… blur.

Now here he was standing in his living room, water slowly dripping down his beautifully sculpted body, steam from his previous shower pouring out behind him, confused and aggravated.

In the next room laid a passed out Mikasa with a blanket tucked safely around her and a cold compress to her head. In the next room was his students fiancé. In the next room was his student. In the next room was his ex girlfriend of 3 years.

And here he was, a hot mess.

There was a sudden buzzing sound to pull him from his thoughts, and he saw Petra's picture pop up on the screen.

" Hello?" he said.

"Levi! Mikasa ran away!"

"Uh.. I."

"And your favorite idiot Eren, is tipsy and depressed, and an once again an idiot for letting her leave by herself at night." Eren gave a protested shout in the background blaming Christa for convincing him it was okay. "Fine. You're both idiots!"

"Hmph. Well Mik.." Levi started before Petra interrupted.

" ANNNNND she has fucking amnesia and doesn't know where the hell she is!"

"Petra, shut the hell up for a minute!" Levi raised his voice for a second only to be reminded of his sleeping ex in the other room. " Mikasa is with me, and she's fine for the most part."

"W..what do you mean she's with you! Why didn't you bring her home or try calling Eren? Do you know she has amnesia? Do you know how worried we've been?! Damn you Levi!"

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Worried? If that asshole was so worried about her why didn't he go after her? What stopped him from calling to make sure she was alright?" He was practically shouting, no longer caring if Mikasa heard his conversation. If anything he hoped she would 'over hear' all of it.

"Why is she so fucking scared and exhausted and trying to get away in the first place? And why did I have to stop God knows how many fucking men from raping her in an alley? Hmm? Have you tried asking those questions Petra?" He was breathing heavy now, trying to compose himself as he leaned his head against the cool window, and a hand resting on his hip.

The line was silent for a moment as Petra tried to take in what she's just heard.

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper when she finally spoke, because she didn't want Eren to hear what she was about to repeat.

" S..she was almost raped?" Her voice cracked as she tried to hold herself together.

Levi let out a long sigh before he finally spoke.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. How is she?"

"She's fine for now. She passed out shortly after I… she's fine. She's sleeping in the other room and I put a cold towel on her head. She's exhausted Petra and scared and hurt and I feel like there's nothing I can do."

"Believe me sweetie, you've done plenty tonight. Levi you saved her. If you hadn't shown up who knows what could've happened? What matters now is she's safe. I'm with Eren and Christa now, we should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Levi? Are you okay?" Petra's voice was still hushed as she now felt guilty for not showing more concern over her friend.

"No. I'm not." He hung up and let out the breath he's been holding in all night.

* * *

><p>Mikasa POV<p>

I leaned my back against the door and slid down to the floor burying my face into my hands trying to muffle the sound of my sobs. This day, this night, just could not get any worse.

"Fuck." She whispered.


End file.
